A Track of Innocence
by Twisted Rogues
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide and two people fall in love? Can a family bond help them? Or will the Masters get their wish? See how it unfolds. Original story of Demetri/Marissa AU & Rated M for MC in future chapters


A/N: Alright kiddies, something a little different for you. For those that don't know I am the owner of and Original RP site [[ http:/twistedrogues(.)ning(.)com TwistedRogues ]]. We house a wide variety of characters and have decided to take our stories from the twitter time line and share them with you all.. And not to worry the "good stuff" is coming soon.

This is an Original story of Demetri and my character who is a hybrid named Marissa.

Feel free to follow us on twitter MarisDarkPrince and DemisRockStar

"A Track of Innocence"

My name is Marissa Lynn Vincent, I'm 24 and I live in Forks, Washington with my father Alex. I was born in Colorado but we moved to Forks when I was only a few months old. My daddy, Alex Vincent is a hard-ass who is as mean as a rattlesnake, but to me he is just daddy,and what a kick- ass daddy he is. He is a vampire and a special kind. He has always demanded attention and respect.

I don't know much about my momma except her name is Annabella Matthews Vincent and she left me when I was only a few months old. No one talks about her and I don't know why. It's like she's a secret. I have a picture of her and nothing else. That picture stays close, but it is with a sad heart that I keep it. But I have daddy, he keeps me grounded, literally at times.

I was a normal kid, silly and clumsy. Only real difference is... I'm a hybrid. My father Alex is a vampire but my mother Anna was human. For me this was normal life. I went to school, I ate, I slept, I did all the "normal" things a human does. I just had a vampire father.

I grew up around vampires. I know how they... maneuver. it's an essential skill you learn from day one. No one vampire is the same as another. They can be unpredictable at times. I have learned to roll with the punches and stay focused. Daddy always told me to keep my guard up - I would know a vampire when and if I ever saw one. Strangers come and go around these parts so I kept that in mind.

I also learned at a young age, thanks to the Cullens, my extended family if you will, how to get into trouble. Let me rephrase that, -Emmett and Jasper taught me how to get into trouble. They have always been my big brothers. Emmett and Rosie were my "baby sitters" at times as where the Cullens in general. Mari babysitting time was up to whoever was available. Alice kept trying to make me dress in dresses and bows but that is so not me. Bella and Rosie just tried to keep the boys from losing me. I loved hide and seek and was forever wondering off.

There was a forest behind my house and there's became my playground, always a new adventure to be had. Playing caves, playing in the river when the weather was right or just walking, well in my case tripping and me having to be carried, but hiking was something we did a lot of when I was little.

Esme or Nana, as I call her, and Carlisle were my grandparents. Hands down, I never knew two people with the exception of my daddy that had bigger hearts. They always made sure to keep me fed, clean and well groomed anytime daddy was away. Carlisle bless him, always kept me bandaged and in good health. I didn't get sick or hurt too much thank heavens. It's bad enough growing up around vampires but it's another thing to bleed in front of them. Doc I wasn't worried about, I really never worried about them hurting me but instincts are instincts and I didn't like to make them suffer. It was hard enough on daddy to leave me. I didn't need him worrying while he was "conducting business".

Living in Forks, I was surrounded by the cold, rain and trees. But on the rare sunny days it was a spectacular place to be. The empty field where the Cullen's played baseball was a place we visited often. One reason it was wide open and a nice place to play; even for me. I sucked at baseball. Even when they let me play, it just wasn't for me. That was how I met Bella. She was with Edward on a few occasions and she and I shared a similar passion, reading.

When it rains most days there just isn't much to do when you know the things I know. So Bella and I got to spend some time together even though I didn't need "babysitting" at that age. Daddy's rule number one is you can't be too careful. A teenager, a stubborn one at-least will try but daddy always won. A few years more passed and life was going great.

The summer before I turned 16 daddy sent me to a camp in Texas for a few weeks. It was a random gift he gave to me but one that changed so much for me. I met amazing people and a friend who is more like my brother. Aiden Walker helped me see what my one true passion was in life - horses. The open air in your face, the thrill of the ride. After the weeks spent there were coming to an end, I convinced daddy to let me take in the two abused horses Aiden's father had rescued.

So, Comet and Ranger have their own homes, stables and a riding ring on the property now. They are what keeps me sane when I need that release from the world. Riding is for me better than any medication I could get. So after years they are happy and very large parts of my family.

My life took a turn for the better, if that was possible, when Demetri Volturi walked into my life. Well more like I ran into his. The day plays out clearly in my head, it truly for me was love at first sight. I had just walked out of the coffee shop in town and walking to my truck. I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into him. I knew instantly like daddy always said I would that he was a vampire but there was something about him that just melted me.

Daddy had been out on a hunting trip so I called nana to tell her I would be home soon. I needed to run more errands in town. I had never lied to her but I spent the rest of the day doing nothing more than sitting outside the coffee shop talking to Demetri. I couldn't deny the spark, he is the only man, besides my daddy, that I have ever given my whole heart. Vampires are not all evil and mean. He would never hurt me or let any harm come of me. He is caring, loving individual. He watches out for me. He loves me as I love him.

When daddy came back from his hunting trip, he somehow found out about Demetri. I told you he was a special kind of vampire. He always knows things,so nothing I say or do is hidden. He attributes that too to being my daddy. He says a daddy always knows his kid.

The dreaded father daughter talk happened that night. I was a mixture of emotions as I listened to him talk about what happens when you fall in love. I even giggled once and stopped him before he got to the birds and the bees. Nana had taken care of that before I hit high school. We were able to relax and I told him all about Demetri. Of course daddy being daddy, he insisted on meeting him. I tried to push him off the subject, this wasn't something I wanted yet but it had to be done. I had just met him and not even a week later my daddy wanted to meet him. But no one says no to Alex Vincent.

Daddy called the pilot and it was ready in the hour. That phone call that night to Demetri was the scariest thing I had ever had to do. He of course, didn't seen phased by it. On our trip to Italy daddy and I talked more. I knew he was worried about me but I didn't really grasp why at the time.

When we arrived in Italy, my mind went from anxious, to fear, to dread. This was a make or break meeting. No matter what I felt I would always value daddy's opinion. Once daddy met Demetri at the hotel, I thought it was all a win-win situation. Demetri and I spent the next few days together. He had shown me around his home place. After an evening stroll Demetri walked me back to the hotel and with a simple kiss he went back to the castle.

I went inside and up to my room to talk to daddy, but he wasn't in the room. I found a note on my bed and my world came crashing down around my feet. Daddy had left, left me, with only a note... no warning, no chance for me to stop him. His letter said he wasn't needed now that I had found Demetri. But every little girl needs their daddy. My word was turned upside down in a matter of seconds.

Then some crazy shit happen, it was like a beast had been awoken inside me and I left Italy hurting mentally and physically. I left Demetri with no word, my day turned to night and I had given up on all that made me.

Demetri however didn't give up on me. He found me in Forks and brought me back to Italy to meet the Masters, his family and to let it be known that I was his. I again had a mixture of emotions run through me like no other. That moment - that time in your life where you feel that sensation to run for your life - I felt it as we walked into the room and seated before us were Demetri's "father" figures.

When Demetri bowed and called them Master, I felt my heart stop. Master Aro seemed delighted to see me, to the point I was shaking. Demetri took my hand and I felt a comfort, aA sense of calm roll through me. Something Aro saw in me had him just staring at me. He asked me a few questions but when I refused, by staying quiet, to not answer specific questions about my family he seemed to get agitated.

As he stepped down from his seat, Demetri stepped in front of me. A look of shock took over master Aro's features. When the confrontation became a standstill I was all but in tears. Something about him scared me speechless. The presence he gave was one of power but something in his eyes and the way he tilted his head as he watched Demetri stand protectively before me seemed to please him.

We were finally allowed to leave and I vowed to myself to never go through that again. As we walked out, Demetri explained to me what he had explained to daddy,what did for his family, the Volturi. He was a tracker. Which meant he had a special "power" or gift as daddy would call it. To say I was amazed would be putting it lightly. I knew he was a special man but until then I didn't know how special.

Then the craziness got crazier and the powers showed themselves. My world once again was turned upside down,as the fear and rage took me over. 

**Demetri P.O.V**

I was born Demetri Costas in the late 12th century, in Krokos, a small town just outside the city of Konzani, Greece

I was the middle child of all girls, the first boy... to carry on the family name and I grew up to be the protector to my 4 sisters. My father had brought me up in the way his father before him had brought him...to be the hero to all women.

I had a very troubled upbringing. My 2 older sisters were married off before their 20th birthday and my father had the same plans for me. I was to be married off before I turned 25. He had found a possible wife for me and it was all arranged...that was until...Aro found me.

Aro had been watching me for a while..like most vampires...in the darkness of the night or from the shadows...he could apparently tell that I would bring a special gift to the Volutri...the gift of being able to track anyone.

Aro had me cornered one night. I had been sent out to find my youngest sister Elizabeth...I don't remember much of that night apart from my body feeling like it was on fire...the pain was excruciating.

When I woke from the "change", I was in a dark cave somewhere near my town, my throat was burning and I was alone. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I knew I needed to "drink" something.

I caught the smell of a young female nearby. My instincts took over and I managed to sneak up on her, like I was invisible.I feasted on the young female and before I knew it,she was dead. It hadn't clicked in my brain what or who I had killed until it was all over.

It was Elizabeth,my youngest sister..

Elizabeth wasn't the only one of my family I killed that night. Before I could stop myself, I had killed the rest of my family. - all 4 of my sisters and parents. I may have killed their husbands but...I don't know for sure...it was all a blur in the end...all the killings seemed to merge into one.

I remember walking around my town still thirsty for the blood that I craved so much now. when I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice I can remember hearing before my body burned.

"Demetri my boy...we need to leave this place." I don't know what came over me but I flipped the person over my shoulder and was snarling in his face.

Aro was laying there, a smirk on his face like he was proud of what he had done. "Well done Demetri, I have many uses for you back in Italy." The words Aro spoke seemed to just pass by. They weren't sinking in.

I took off before Aro had time to adjust his the dark forest surrounding the town,into the unknown.

I swept through 3 towns that night, killing every soul I could find,before something came over me. I could tell that someone was close by,like I was tracking their movements. I spun around quicker than I knew I ever could and came face to face with Felix. Aro had sent him to "escort" me back to the Volturi Castle.

Felix threw me through the large wooden doors of the throne room. "Felix,be gentle with our new guard." Hearing those words made my head snap up, what did they mean "guard"? I wasn't here to guard someone was I?

It took a few "accidents" with Felix before it finally sunk in...what I was and why I was created...to be an Elite Guard for the Volutri Masters,to serve them for the rest of eternity.

Felix did his best to train me to the standard that Aro requested of him,but it was no use. I was numb and refused to listen to anyone. Vague memories of my family back in Greece haunted me,reminded me of what I had done to them - killed them all without a second thought.

I did however accept my new life, but I would never be the caring man that my family had raised me. I would forever walk this earth broken hearted and out for revenge.

I was sent on another mundane mission for the Masters, one of high importance. As I made my way to the town of Boulder, Colorado, I was plagued with the few memories of my family I had been able to hold onto.

I crossed the river and her scent was everywhere. I approached the cottage. That is when a second scent hit me, making me stop in my tracks. I shook the feeling off and stormed into the cottage. I grabbed the human. She and I were escorted back to Volterra and I presented her to Aro.

Aro was most appeased that I had brought him the one he sought after the most. "Well done Demetri. She is going to be of great use to me and my brothers." I bowed as I did every other time, my mind in other places as I watched him interact with the human.

I was ordered to change her as Felix stood guard to make sure I didn't have an accident. After the years of showing these people my loyalties, I was still not trusted. Anna was changed that night and when she awoke a whole new set of challenges came my way. She was a gifted seer.

She was Aro's prize until she asked to leave 23 years after she came to be here. She was given permission to go and after she didn't return as Aro had hoped, I was sent after her. She was very good at hiding from me as her 'gift' was more powerful than any of us gave her credit for.

It had been 3 years of hunting her down before I was able to track her to Forks Washington. I hadn't made Aro aware of her location as I wanted to make sure it wasn't a false alarm as the last three attempts were.

I made it undetected into the small town and I was hit by a scent I hadn't smelled in years. I tracked the smell and ran into a beautiful girl. I felt a strange sensation over take me as she walked away from me.

That was the day I started to live again. I had found my true love. I had found Marissa. It was months before anyone knew we had been seeing each other. Her father brought her to Italy to 'meet' the new man in her life and that is when things started to fall in place.

When Alex "disappeared" and I came to find out Marissa had powers, I knew who her mother was. I knew the secrets they shared and I knew I would do anything in this world for her. We have had good times, bad times and times where I wanted to take her and run to hide. The masters want us but I won't let them get to my family.


End file.
